


Flesh

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Wolverine (Comics), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Beatrice is a toddler in this story, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Rain Sex, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	Flesh

Mariko Yashida stepped out of the room, dressed only in a bathrobe, walking past Kouchi with tears running down her face as she ran past her half-brother who is carrying Little Beatrice who already asleep in his arms, the toddler being unaware of what's going on with Mariko and why is she crying, Mariko ran out of the building, it was raining outside since last night, but Mariko didn't care that she's becoming wet from the rain, it wasn't until Mariko felt a hand on her shoulder, then Mariko heard, "Mariko, why are you doing in the rain. You can get sick real easily." Mariko turned around and saw Logan, who is bloody from the worst carnage he had go through, Mariko hoped Beatrice won't go through what her father had suffered, Mariko gripped Logan's shoulder as she stared at Logan, "Logan-san, please?" still gripping him as Logan slowly untie the bathrobe sash which was already wet from the rain


End file.
